


I'm the only one who needed saving

by Reddiesmulti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oops, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddiesmulti/pseuds/Reddiesmulti
Summary: uh... I'm sorry?





	I'm the only one who needed saving

**Author's Note:**

> this was sort of a vent and I suck at writing so sorry about that

**Eddie Kasprak was strong**. When he was nine his dad died of cancer, leaving him with his horrible, abusive mother.After his dad died, his mom started mentally and physically abusing him. She made him take pills he didn’t even need, making him feel sick and helpless. When Sonia found out he was gay she locked him in his room for a month saying he was a sick, confused, horrible little boy that no one would ever love. He’s now sixteen and can't remember a time he was actually happy. He may be strong but.... he can't do this anymore.

 

_**“Disgusting worthless child, I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance”** _

 

_Every day it gets harder to live, to breathe, to feel._ He can't live in this house with a mother who doesn't even want him. It’s impossible to be happy anymore. His friends don’t notice, he hides it well, I guess. The only person who makes him feel human again is Richie Tozier, his best friend since kindergarten. It feels like more than that when has with him. He always ignores the little bolt of electricity when their hands brush, or when they're eyes meet with a stare he can't get out of his head for weeks. He knows Richie could never love him that way. He would never forget his mother's words, it's like they're glued in his brain. He doesn’t want to hurt his friends but it is the only way he can feel happy again.

 

 

_This is for the best._ He turns on the bath, gets in with his clothes on, and waits. He takes the razor and slices his wrist, blood running down his forearms. I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry. His hands are shaky and he's so scared. He feels someone grab him.

_“Eds? EDS!? Oh god no, no, no please no”_ Richie cries. He calls 911 and all he can do in that moment is hold him. “Eddie, baby, please stay with me.... I can't live without you” he holds him close and sobs. “Chee, M’sorry I couldn’t do it anymore.” Eddie looks up into his beautiful blue eyes, he suddenly feels lightheaded and can feel the light overtake him.

_“E-Eddie?”_

**Sirens**

_“I'm sorry”_

**_Sirens_ **

_“EDDIE?”_

Richie holds his lifeless body in the middle of the bathroom, crying. _I’m sorry I couldn’t love you the way you wanted me too._

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I wrote this at 5am oops


End file.
